


txt message

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, German, Ichabod Crane vs. Modern Technology
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: Ichabod Crane hat ein Handy.





	txt message

Ihm ein Handy zu versprechen war keine gute Idee. Ihm eins zu kaufen eine noch miesere Idee. Er hat eine schnelle Anpassungsgabe und hat im Handumdrehen raus wie man es benutzt. Bald versteht er auch die Einfachheit der sofortigen Kommunikationsmittel wie Whatsapp.

  
Abbie fragt sich ob es für ihn auch so beruhigend ist wie für sie (wahrscheinlich nicht) wenn sie sich bis spät Nachts schreiben. Sie liegt in ihrem Bett, starrt auf ihr Telefon und wartet auf die nächste Nachricht. 

Es ist fast so als wäre er bei ihr, als würde er neben ihr liegen.

  
Sie sitzt in ihrer Vorstellung tatsächlich etwas näher bei ihm als sie das normalerweise täte. Sie schauen einen Film und unterhalten sich in gemäßigter Lautstärke. Sie fragt sich des öfteren ob die Art wie sie zusammen sind auch in das propere 18 Jahrhundert gepaßt hätte (sie bezweifelt es).

  
Selbst in diesem Jahrhundert fragen sie immer wieder Menschen ob sie ein Paar sind. Sie erklärt das er verheiratet ist und meist wird der Blick ihres Gegenübers entweder verwirrt oder wissend, verschwörerisch. Sie weiß nicht was sie nerviger findet.

  
Abbie stellt sich vor wie er genauso wie sie im Bett liegt und auf sein Telefon schaut und darauf wartet was sie antwortet. Es kaum abwarten kann das sie etwas erwidert. Wenn manche Dinge die sie einander schreiben sich vorgelesen wie flirten klingen, dann liegt das lediglich an der falschen Betonung. Wenn sie ein nervöses Kribbeln verspürt bei einer besonders amüsanten Antwort seinerseits, dann versucht sie nicht darüber nachzudenken.

  
Manchmal driftet sie in den Halbschlaf mit ihrem Smartphone in der Hand und stellt sich vor er würde das was er schreibt in ihr Ohr flüstern. Sein warmer Atem streift ihre Ohrmuschel, sein Haar kitzelt ihe linke Gesichtshäfte. Abbie lächelt und driftet , _driftet_ -

  
Das Klingeln des Telefons weckt sie auf.   


End file.
